


I'm Here

by FangQueen



Series: HP Rarepair Shorts: Blaise/Draco [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew there was nothing he could say or do to make him feel as safe as he needed, but he could at least try to help him bear it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm, [HP Rarepair Shorts](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/). The challenge consists of 13 prompts, and each fic must be 1000 words or less. I intend for mine to all be within the same verse, and they will be posted in chronological order.
> 
>  **Link to Prompt Table:** [Here](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/3966.html)  
>  **Fic Prompt:** 3\. Fall to your knees

Sometimes all it would take was a look. They’d be in class, at lunch, walking through the corridor with their friends, and Blaise would just glance at him once. And Draco would look back. And behind those cloudy eyes, he’d see him start to break...It was often like that, without warning. Actually, it seemed to be a feeling that was _always_ with him, and he was just waiting for those brief moments when Blaise would see it. Then, he’d squeeze his arm and smile, and it would fade just a bit, just enough for him to move past it.

Often, the pair would take time out from the group, excluding themselves during free periods to the small beach along the lake, or an abandoned classroom. Those same gray eyes would take on a distant expression. He’d stare off at nothing in particular, unaware of the concerned way his partner was studying him. Eventually, Blaise would reach out and rub the flat of his palm against the nape of his pale neck, and he could see the weight lift ever so slightly.

But most of the time it came in the form of Draco crawling into his four poster after everyone else had gone to sleep, the two of them nestled amidst drawn and silenced bed curtains. On those nights, Blaise would hold him to his chest, listening to him sob till he drifted off from exhaustion. The first time had come as a shock. In all the years he’d known him, he’d never seen him fall apart quite like that. Although he grew more accustomed to it afterwards, it didn’t get any easier.

It was during these times that Blaise just tried to hold him as tight as he could. He never asked him for specifics; he knew it wasn’t something that they could talk about anyway. Their “Lord” had a plan for him, and he had no choice but to obey. There would be consequences that Blaise didn’t even want to imagine if he didn’t. Before...this, all of this, Draco taking the Mark, their relationship, all of it...he’d always been so thankful that his relations hadn’t ever associated with the likes of them. He’d thought the whole organization, everything they stood for, was beneath his notice. Now he had his boyfriend, his best friend, the boy he loved, even if he couldn’t bring himself to say that aloud, crying himself to sleep his arms nearly every night, and he suddenly had to care. Not about _them_ , but about the person who was dear to him that they were hurting with all these “plans.” Did they even realize that he wasn’t yet seventeen? That he deserved to have a normal school experience, like anyone else? That he couldn’t possibly be happy to serve _him_ in the way his parents apparently did? Every single time, he wanted to say all of that to him. He wanted to save him. Yet, he kept his opinions to himself. He knew there was nothing he could say or do to make him feel as safe as he needed, but he could at least try to help him bear it...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
